


Morning Grooming Routines

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Very quick and unbetaed doodle. I'm sorry for any mistakes!
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous, Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Morning Grooming Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick and unbetaed doodle. I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
